Badabang
is the Time Bomb Complien. It belongs to the Time Element. It grows from Badabing and into Badaboom. Appearance Badabang is a football-shaped Complien colored primarily gray, with a darker gray on top. They have two large, round eyes with pie-shaped pupils, thick eyebrows, and a large mouth that stretches across their body with visible teeth. They have long arms with white gloves, and four legs with black feet. Their appearance resembles that of a stereotypical rocket bomb. Information Badabangs are the grown form of Badabing, but attack in very similar manners. Badabangs will often propel themselves high into the air to avoid attacks, then crash down creating a large explosion. Typically, Badabangs' explosions are a bit more powerful than Badabings'. Certain avian Compliens, such as Drillasp, are fairly good at taking down Badabangs, as well as gaseous Compliens such as Molecloud or Phasmapara, which are immune to their effects. However, Compliens like Blobule may be damaged before the explosion, due to the sharp point on a Badabang's head. Badabangs sustain themselves on a diet of coal and other combustible material, often fueling their explosive nature. It is said that the more Badabing-fed a Badabang is, the larger its explosion will be when it happens. Much like Badabing, Badabangs are self-regenerating, though some theorize the explosions seen are "fake-outs," and an actual self-destructive explosion may be much more devastating. Badabangs show signs of surprisingly high sapience, often assisting Badabooms when it comes to certain tasks. However, Badabangs are known for having an often bickering and uncooperative attitude, often leading small groups of Badabangs to end of fighting, often with heavily destructive results. Occasionally, these situations are filmed for the purpose of entertainment, and often end up becoming very popular when widespread. It is said that the behavior, appearance, and attitude of Badabangs and the rest of their line often serves as an inspiration for cartoonists, and laid out some of the bases of animation. Habitat Badabangs have a fairly limited habitat in Complanet, being near-exclusively found on the west coast in southern Suyzuebia, Oclyfe, Sheisil, and Larantha. Sometimes, they are sparingly seen in Soiaca, Iiines, and Eswa, but this is often only during migration, and since Badabangs are often territorial, they rarely move away from their own homes. Badabangs have also been moved to Collusia, where they reside in the cities of Eastern Collusia. They are primarily found near coastal and high-maintenance areas, as being a high-sapience Complien allows them to carry out certain tasks, though often this results in explosive failure. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Badabang is taken from the phrase "badabing, badaboom," referring to its old-fashioned appearance, and from the onamatopoeia "bang," which often is used to represent a bomb exploding. Design Badabang is based on old cartoons, particularly those by Fleischer Studios, and its line carries a theme of slapstick comedy. Trivia *Badabang was initially conceived by The Aya Mind for COLLUSION, but its design and information were done by CompliensCreator00. *It was known as "Baang" prior to 2019. Gallery Badabang2016.png|2016 artwork of Badabang Category:Compliens Category:Time Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Bomb Compliens Category:Explosive Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Cinivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens